A control cable coupling structure for connecting control cables to each other has been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a control cable coupling structure in which a coupling means is configured of a locking piece and an engaging portion. The locking piece is provided at an end of an inner cable which is included in one control cable. The engaging portion is provided at the other end of an inner cable which is included in the other control cable. The coupling means is housed inside a protection member formed of a fixed protection tube and a movable protection tube, and is configured to slide inside the protection member.
In Patent Literature 1, the locking piece can be easily exposed from the movable protection tube, and thus, it is regarded that coupling of the coupling means can be easily performed.